


Daisy Chain

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus has managed to bug Ashe again. He sends out some of his imps to help him make it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chain

Markus snapped his fingers. There was a small flash and a pop and two imps appeared.

“Okay, Brian, Sindri, I have a very important mission for you two. Ashe has been feeling kind of upset lately, and I may or may not have made it worse, so I want you to go find some really nice flowers for her, alright? Come back by suppertime and you’ll get a nice bunch of giblets each.”

The imps nodded and then scampered off, babbling incoherently. They ran across the bridge and through the velvet district, holding hands as they went. They passed by buildings and wisps and even a few spirits, stopped to greet Dont, who gave each of them a cookie on her way to the bar, and through the forest around the Prison of Lights.

There was a small patch of flowers in a clearing. Brian and Sindri were the only ones who knew about this little spot. They’d spent many a day on this plane sitting together there, weaving little flower crowns for each other and talking about whatever it is imps talk about.

The pair set about their task. Brian plucked little ground-covering flowers; clover, cherokee rose, and the tiny blossoms of creeper plants that seemed to grow out from the base of trees. Sindri chose taller flowers; daisies and iris, bluebells and bluebonnets, and even poppies and a stalk of foxgloves.

Sindri gathered up his findings into a bundle, then Brian added his contributions. By the time they were finished, they had a very respectable looking bouquet, and three little flower crowns. The pair took a moment to congratulate themselves, shaking hands and babbling compliments.

The day was starting to grow long and it was time to go back. The imps cradled their little creation between themselves as they scampered as carefully as they could possibly manage back to the bar.

Upon their return, Ashe was seated on a stool drinking. She was frowning into her glass while Markus stood in the corner looking rather helpless. Thog, Gregor, and Kyr all kept their distance. It was clearly one of those days.

Markus, catching sight of the imps, gestured vaguely at the white-haired girl, though made no move to approach her himself. Brian and Sindri exchanged a look. Together they approached Ashe. Brian burbled something, prompting the girl to look down at them. At first she glared, but her expression softened when she saw the flowers.

“Aw, are those for me?” she asked as Sindri offered the bouquet.

Brian scrambled up one of the stools to hop onto the bar and put the extra flower crown on Ashe’s head as she bent down to accept the bouquet.

“Markus, did you have something to do with this?” Ashe raised an eyebrow at the tiefling.

“Maybe just a bit,” he shrugged in mock innocence. “I sent the request, but they picked out the flowers themselves. I’ve got to figure out where they get those from one of these days.”

Brian babbled crossly at Markus, folding his arms in protest at the idea of his and Sindri’s spot being invaded by anyone else.

“Alright, alright, if it’s your private spot, I can respect that.” Markus slowly approached Ashe, looking a bit sheepish. “So, will you forgive me, Aesling?”

“Hmm.” She turned her golden eyes down to the flowers, then back up at Markus. “Maybe,” she grinned, sliding off the bar stool and heading out the back door with her flowers.


End file.
